Paved in gold
by Kaori-same
Summary: [Chapitre 2] Raconter ses réussites et se vanter, Espagne savait y faire. Les mots venaient tout seuls, et son sourire illuminait chaque mot. Mais devoir expliquer une de ses erreurs les plus douloureuses allait demander beaucoup plus de courage. 21 Octobre 1639. La Bataille des Dunes. La mer déchaînée. Et Pays-Bas. [NedSpa]
1. Introduction

**Mot de l'auteur** : Je me suis lancée dans la rédaction d'une petite fanfic à propos de Pays-Bas et d'Espagne, juste pour me défouler un peu, et écrire sur eux, parce que je veux inonder ce site de ce couple que j'aime profondément. Je ne respecte sans doute pas toutes les notions et les détails historiques, mais certaines pages wikipedia m'ont clairement guidé sur certains points, certains chiffres, etc... Je prends toutes les libertés nécessaires à écrire sans me prendre trop la tête, donc d'avance désolée pour les fanatiques de l'Histoire et pour nos headcanons différents :).  
**Pairing** : NedSpa.  
**Warning** : Un peu angst ? Je dévierais peut-être vers du smut léger... on verra. Yaoi. Plusieurs courts chapitres.  
**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, ils sont à Himaruya Hidekaz. :D

* * *

Espagne aurait aimé que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais. Sa respiration, lente, mesurée, berçait la petite créature qui se blottissait contre sa poitrine, à demi endormie, retenant sa chemise de ses adorables mains rondes. L'atmosphère était pourtant lourde, la chaleur à l'extérieure écrasante : Italie en profitait toujours pour arrêter tous ses petits caprices et ses pleurnicheries et pour venir faire la sieste tranquillement. Espagne pouvait alors savourer de ces quelques moments de répit et de tendresse durant lesquels il n'était pas obligé de donner des ordres à l'italien auxquels ce dernier n'avait de toutes façons clairement pas envie d'obéir. La chaleur empêchait tout mouvement et toute dépense d'énergie superflue en ce milieu d'après-midi, et, installés tranquillement sur un canapé couvert de velours rouge, dans un immense salon richement décoré dans lequel le frais perdurait encore un peu, il n'était pas difficile pour eux de trouver le sommeil. Le soleil brillait à travers les rideaux tirés, et l'espagnol passait une main absente entre les mèches couleur châtain du petit garçon qui s'étalait sur lui, le tirant sans le faire exprès de ses rêves dans lesquels il était plongé depuis de longues minutes.

« Hm... »

Son air endormi lui donnait un air craquant et stupide, et l'espagnol baissa les yeux pour regarder Romano émerger tranquillement.

« Tu t'es endormi pendant que je parlais... plaisanta-t-il, parce que le petit italien s'était effectivement servi de sa voix comme berceuse.  
- C'est pas vrai, je dormais pas !... marmonna la petite chose qui tenta de se redresser, fière, mais qui ne parvint au final qu'à s'étaler un peu plus, trop lasse pour bouger.  
- Alors ça ne devait pas beaucoup t'intéresser... fit Espagne en souriant, sans cesser de lui caresser les cheveux.

- Évidemment que ça m'intéresse pas... » grogna le petit. Et comme il ne semblait pas décidé à bouger, Espagne ne fit pas le moindre mouvement non plus pour se lever Romano se montrait aussi peu mignon que d'habitude, mais il avait l'air trop fatigué pour être trop insupportable, et il était simplement trop fier pour avouer qu'il était bien, là, à dormir tranquillement. Sa petite silhouette ne pesait presque rien sur son torse et l'espagnol le regarda se déplacer un peu pour tenter de retrouver une position confortable, se servant de lui comme d'un fauteuil, sans plus de ménagements. Un peu plus et il se plaindrait qu'il n'était pas assez moelleux...

« Tu veux que je continue à raconter, alors ?  
- Non ! Je m'en fiche ! Tu fais que te vanter tout le temps !  
- … Tu trouves ?  
- Oui !  
- Ah.. Haha ! C'est peut-être vrai. Mais de quoi veux-tu que je te parle d'autre ? Boss fait les choses bien, tu sais !  
- Tu vois, tu te vantes encore ! Crétin ! » qu'il râlait, le petit italien trop endormi pour hausser le ton, mais clairement fatigué d'entendre Espagne si sûr de lui. Il avait beau être tout jeune et tout petit, il savait très bien que cet imbécile de méditerranéen n'était pas seulement le joyeux luron un peu autoritaire mais surtout très conciliant qu'il connaissait. Il l'avait cru pendant longtemps : lorsque la jeune nation espagnole l'avait pris sous son aile (ou plutôt à son service), Romano ne voyait en lui qu'un espèce de crétin un peu à côté de la plaque. Il aurait pu continuer à le croire pendant longtemps s'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le surprendre en train de démoraliser dans un coin reclus, ou bien s'il n'avait pas pu entendre certaines des conversations qu'il avait avec France ou Angleterre. Trop jeune encore pour se rendre compte des efforts financiers et militaires qu'Espagne fournissait pour le protéger et pour s'occuper de lui, il ne prenait pas son comportement pour de l'ingratitude. Il était en état de servilité et cette situation était très loin de lui plaire. Sa curiosité à propos de ce que le brun avait pu échouer dans sa vie ressemblait à de la provocation peut-être en était-ce, ou peut-être était-il véritablement curieux. Ou sans doute plutôt un savant mélange entre les deux.

« Raconte-moi quelque chose que tu as raté ! »

L'espagnol fixait le plafond depuis de longues minutes, un faible sourire ornant ses lèvres, lui donnant l'air un peu pathétique. Ses gestes s'étaient fait lents, absents presque, alors qu'il réfléchissait en silence à ce que le petit garçon venait de dire. Romano avait de nouveau enfoui son nez dans le cou du plus grand et attendait, vaguement impatient, que son maître n'obéisse à son ordre. Maître qui semblait perdu dans un marasme de pensées qui obscurcissaient son ciel sans nuages.

En général, il n'aimait pas penser à ce qui lui ruinait sa bonne humeur : c'était éreintant psychologiquement, et il avait horreur d'être maussade. D'autant plus qu'il était persuadé que l'italien ne l'avait jamais vu dans ses mauvais jours, il ne voulait pas qu'il puisse voir ça alors qu'ils étaient si paisiblement installés dans l'ambiance feutrée de l'après-midi... Il ne craignait pas de raconter quelque chose de différent de ce qu'il pouvait bien baratiner habituellement, mais quand Romano avait mentionné quelque chose qu'il avait raté, la première chose qui lui avait agressé la mémoire avait effacé tout ce qu'il aurait pu dire d'autre. Cela faisait pourtant un moment que ces événements avaient eu lieu, et y penser n'aurait plus dû être aussi douloureux. Les années passaient, si courtes à leur échelle, et les nations grandissaient et vieillissaient, mais ne gardaient pas de vieilles rancœurs, passé plusieurs décennies... en général. Normalement, tout cicatrisait, tout finissait par guérir et disparaître. Mais parfois, la plaie d'une guerre ou d'une crise ne guérissait pas totalement, toujours présente, et elle hantait l'esprit de la nation à chaque instant. Parfois, elle disparaissait, cachée derrière les souvenirs des événements plus récents, et il suffisait d'y penser pour que la douleur ne réapparaisse.

Espagne enfouissait les horreurs passées derrière son optimisme, sa meilleure défense contre le monde ces dernières décennies. Sa déchéance l'avait laissé exsangue, et plus jamais il ne voulait ressentir ces sensations lancinantes au creux des entrailles... et pourtant, elles revenaient toujours à la surface, le narguant, le punissant avec la même intensité et pour les mêmes erreurs à chaque fois qu'il y repensait.

« Je vais m'endormir ! Parle, crétin ! ordonna l'italien d'une petite voix étouffée.

- Laisse-moi le temps de réfléchir... C'est qu'il n'y a pas tant de choses que ça qui me viennent à l'esprit, tu sais !  
- Je suis sûr que t'as tout le choix qu'il faut ! Allez !  
- Ce que tu peux être méchant, Romano... Hm... »

L'espagnol faisait mine de réfléchir, essayant de trouver une petite anecdote à raconter, qui pourrait satisfaire l'italien et le faire, peut-être, sourire un peu. Bien-sûr, il ne rirait sans doute pas à gorge déployée, mais s'il finissait par se moquer du brun d'un air sarcastique, il considérait que c'était gagné. Il ne pouvait pas décemment lui dire ce à quoi il pensait de toutes façons.  
Lovino ne s'endormait pas, pourtant. Il n'avait pas posé cette question pour rien.

« Parle-moi de Pays-Bas. »

Quelques secondes interminables plus tard, dans un silence de plomb, Espagne sortit de son silence, fixant le plafond, profondément surpris par la requête de l'italien. C'était comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Avait-il compris au changement du rythme cardiaque de son maître à quoi il pensait ?

« … Je ne pense pas que ça t'intéresse...

- Ca m'intéresse.  
- Tu sais, c'est long et ennuyeux, vraiment, je pourrais te parler de tout un tas d'autres choses, et-  
- Allez ! »

Le brun s'interrompt et cesse de sourire bêtement. Lorsque l'italien s'accrochait à une idée fixe, il s'avérait souvent extrêmement difficile de la lui faire abandonner. Et cette fois, il voulait qu'Espagne lui parle de Pays-Bas.  
De toutes ses erreurs, il allait devoir lui raconter une de celles qui l'empêchaient encore de dormir parfois. Incertain de savoir comment en parler ou d'à quel moment il ne serait plus capable d'émettre le moindre son, l'espagnol ferme les yeux et caresse doucement les cheveux du petit garçon pénible entre ses bras petit garçon curieux, borné, à l'âge où l'on demandait toujours « pourquoi ? » aux adultes, adultes qui pensaient savoir toutes les réponses, et qui au final se retrouvaient confrontés à leur propre ignorance et leur propre bêtise. Comment raconter ses erreurs à un enfant et ne pas se sentir coupable encore et encore ?

« D'accord... d'accord. »

* * *

A suivre, j'espère que je saurais vous faire apprécier un peu ces bébés que j'aime follement ;_; !


	2. Chapter 2

**Mot de l'auteur** : J'ai vraiment pris des libertés de fou concernant les faits historiques hein... Pitié ne m'en voulez pas ! Je pense que finalement ça pourrait être plus long qu'initialement prévu et que je vais rameuter d'autres personnages (ceux qui sont concernés, type Angleterre, Portugal, France...). Je multishippe un peu mais je pense pas que ça se verra des masses.  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas !  
**Warnings**: Headcanon - Espagne pirate/conquistador n'est pas gentil.

* * *

_The road I walk is paved in gold,_  
_ To glorify my platinum soul._  
_ I am the closest thing to God,_  
_ So worship me and never stop._

Le ciel rouge brûlait au-dessus de la mer. Partout, à des kilomètres à la ronde, s'étalaient des navires de guerre. Soixante quinze vaisseaux et vingt-quatre mille soldats et marins couvraient la surface plane de la Manche, non loin des côtes françaises. Le clapotis calme des vagues contre les bateaux rythmaient les mouvements de tous les hommes à leurs bords, s'agitant, courant en tous sens, dirigeant les bâtiments vers leur but, dans la même direction, face au soleil.

A bord de l'un de ces galions, un homme, le teint bronzé, vêtu de vêtements luxueux pourpre et or, faisait les cent pas dans sa cabine. Autour de lui, des meubles richement décorés, des rideaux en tissus hors de prix, des cartes et des plans s'étalaient sur son immense bureau, près d'un verre et d'une bouteille de vin, qu'il n'avait pas touché. Cela faisait des heures qu'il tournait en rond dans sa cabine, le cœur affolé, l'expression sombre, le sourire impatient. Sur le bateau, il entendait la délicieuse agitation d'une bataille à venir, les déplacements nerveux des membres de l'équipage, qui se hurlaient des ordres, des conseils et des encouragements. Le pavillon espagnol flottait haut au-dessus de leurs têtes, et le capitaine de cette flotte n'était autre que le représentant de l'Espagne, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, au sommet de sa puissance et de son insolence.

Angleterre, prétentieux, hautain, et jusqu'ici neutre, qu'il avait croisé la veille en mer, l'avait prévenu de la présence des hollandais, en nombre inférieur, près des côtes françaises. Idéalement, l'espagnol aurait voulu passer par les terres, mais France l'en empêchait. Ils ne s'entendaient plus très bien ces dernières années, et la neutralité du britannique qui favorisait clairement Espagne n'arrangeait pas les choses.  
Lorsque le conquistador reçut de son vis-à-vis le conseil de se rendre directement à Dunkerque, où le brun et ses hommes auraient initialement dû se rendre, en évitant au maximum l'affrontement avant que les renforts hollandais n'arrivent, Antonio l'avait interrompu tout de suite. Puis il l'avait regardé, et souri, audacieux. Certain de sa valeur, il lui avait répondu qu'il était hors de question de passer à côté d'une chance de gagner une bataille sous des augures aussi favorables.  
Hors de question de passer à côté d'une chance d'envoyer quelques bateaux hollandais par le fond.  
Hors de question de manquer l'occasion de rappeler aux soldats des Provinces-Unies qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance.  
Il ne passerait jamais à côté de la moindre occasion de les écraser.

Le britannique l'avait observé, sourcils froncés, pendant de longues minutes, sans rien dire. Devant lui, un jeune homme aux boucles folles, retenues par une petite queue de cheval, portant fièrement des vêtements ornementés qui lui donnaient l'air important, et aux yeux verts qui brillaient d'avidité et d'une insatiable faim de gloire. Il était beau et stupide, jeune et impétueux, et sa naïveté ambitieuse avait depuis longtemps été remplacée par un malsain besoin d'or et de victoires. Espagne croyait son armada invincible. La défaite n'entachait pas même ses pires cauchemars. Ses sourires espiègles n'étaient que prétention et égocentrisme.  
Angleterre le regardait, et il savait que bientôt, la roue tournerait. Se gardant bien du moindre commentaire, il s'était retiré des appartements de l'espagnol, laissant seul avec ses richesses une jeune nation à l'esprit rongé par le vice.  
Pourtant, bientôt, un autre le remplacerait à la tête du monde. Et sa raison aussi disparaîtrait au profit de l'or, de l'argent, des diamants et du sang. Angleterre le savait, le désirait, et n'attendait que ça. Mais le Royaume d'Espagne, lui, ne regardait plus le monde qui l'entourait, si sûr de sa supériorité et de son règne. Il avait déjà entamé la lente descente vers l'inéluctable défaite des nations qui avaient atteint le sommet et qui en voulaient toujours plus.  
Si sa conscience et sa raison avaient encore son mot à dire, l'espagnol serait depuis longtemps devenu fou. A cette époque de découvertes et de violence, oublier ses principes n'était pas un choix, mais une obligation, pour rester en lice le plus longtemps possible. Espagne savait bien ce qui était arrivé à Rome. Il refusait de perdre de cette façon. Il ne ploierait devant personne. Pas devant Portugal, pas devant Angleterre et France, et certainement pas devant Pays-Bas.

Le simple fait de penser à lui faisait enrager le jeune homme qui avala d'une traite son verre de vin, reposant brutalement la coupe sur son bureau, avant de s'asseoir, les pieds sur les cartes étalées devant lui, l'impatience se nichant sournoisement au creux de ses entrailles. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis leur dernière bataille.

Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis que, au milieu de cadavres, d'armes perdues et de combats impitoyables, quelque part en Belgique, son poignard ensanglanté s'était lentement enfoncé dans la peau du front de l'autre homme, marquant sa chair pour toujours, traçant une ligne indélébile sur son front, pour lui rappeler à jamais sa place.

Les visions de ces instants qui lui avaient paru une éternité hantaient l'esprit embrumé de l'espagnol. Il revoyait encore le hollandais qu'il avait désarçonné durant la bataille, blessé, à terre, quand il l'avait surplombé, dégainant son poignard. Il revoyait sa victime, les yeux luisants d'une haine sans nom, mais incapable de lever son arme pour se défendre. Oh, il s'était fièrement battu, le petit blond, avec son air méchant et sa petite armée. Il voulait son indépendance, hein. Imbécile.  
Ses mains en sang qui essayaient de le repousser, lui enserrant les poignets, le regard passant lentement de la haine à l'angoisse puis à la douleur, et un mélange horrible des trois il était beau quand il avait hurlé de douleur. Il était beau, quand le sang avait coulé le long de son visage et sur la lame de l'espagnol qui baissait sur lui un air impérieux, malade, complètement hystérique.

_Tu es à moi, Pays-Bas._  
_Tu ne peux pas t'enfuir. Tu ne peux pas partir. Tu ne peux pas me vaincre._  
_Reviens à la raison et rentre à la maison._

« Capitaine, ils sont en vue. »

Brusquement tiré de ses rêveries malsaines, l'espagnol se redressa d'un bond et sortit de sa cabine en poussant le matelot venu le prévenir enfin !  
Les drapeaux bleu, blanc et orange des Provinces-Unies flottaient au loin sous le vent frais, et l'espagnol se délecta d'avance du moment où il les verrait sombrer, impuissants, ridicules morceaux de tissu et ses couleurs qui n'avaient aucune valeur pour lui. Ridicules petits bateaux, ridicules coquilles de noix. Il ne supportait pas leur vision. Et en même temps, elles lui apportaient un plaisir tordu qui le faisait sourire sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Dopé à l'adrénaline. Ses jointures blanchissaient tant il retenait violemment le bastingage, et il leva le bras, son petit air victorieux sur les lèvres, afin d'ordonner à son armada de passer à l'attaque.

_Eliminez-moi tout ça. Purifiez-moi cette mer._

_Je ne veux plus voir la moindre de ces couleurs s'agiter aussi fièrement devant moi._

Des coups de canons retentirent, secs, assourdissants, troublant le calme plat de la mer à peine agitée : l'espagnol sourit de plus belle en voyant la fumée s'élever autour de lui, épaisse, blanche, et en voyant que la bataille avait commencé : inconscient du danger, et sous-estimant son adversaire, ses ordres se firent offensifs. Il fallait s'approcher plus près, toujours plus près, pour s'en prendre aux bateaux ennemis. Jouer avec le feu, s'en approcher jusqu'à s'en brûler les ailes. Espagne n'avait pas peur. Les Provinces-Unies n'étaient qu'un petit peuple de pêcheurs à peine bons à servir d'esclaves, n'est-ce pas ?... Pays-Bas n'était bon qu'à se soumettre et à lui obéir, n'est-ce pas ?...

A chaque minute qui passait, des hurlements s'élevaient, des âmes s'éteignaient, des centaines de munitions disparaissaient dans le vide, transformant la belle mer en un champ de bataille bruyant et dangereux, sans repos et sans pitié. Les hommes à bord des vaisseaux de guerre, motivés par l'appât du gain pour certains, pour la gloire pour d'autres, se livraient une guerre sans merci, protégeant leur bateau coûte que coûte, prêts à tout pour leur nation.  
Certains des plus importants vaisseaux de la flotte se mirent à flamber, criblés de boulets de canons et étouffés par la fumée, et tombaient en morceaux au milieu d'une mer qui les avalait sans pitié : ces bateaux n'étaient pas les bâtiments principaux des hollandais. Ces bateaux n'étaient autres que le fleuron de l'armada espagnole.

La nation impétueuse, qui observait la bataille du haut de son piédestal près du gouvernail se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de ses propres navires volaient en éclat, et pas ceux de son rival. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour accepter l'idée que ses offensives étaient une erreur monumentale qu'il n'aurait jamais dû commettre, mû par la prétention et l'assurance qui disparaissaient lentement de son visage. La honte s'empara de sa poitrine qui se serra, comme ses mains autour du gouvernail qu'il fit brutalement tourner pour se diriger vers le bateau principal de son adversaire, dans le but de lui rappeler qui commandait, et qu'il ne laisserait jamais tomber. A l'instant où il l'aperçut, derrière des volutes de fumée et des explosions, l'espagnol cessa de sourire.

« Maarten. »

Le hollandais, debout, fier, fixait son ennemi droit dans les yeux, ordonnant d'un geste tranquille de la main à son bateau de cesser les offensives, laissant la guerre continuer autour d'eux, alors que les deux hommes se toisaient en chiens de faïence comme si plus rien d'autre n'existait autour d'eux. Les mots, pendant de longues, trop longues minutes, n'avaient aucune valeur pour eux.

Espagne avait devant lui un grand homme, bien plus grand que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, richement vêtu, l'expression sombre, ses mèches blondes ne lui donnaient plus le petit air innocent qu'il arborait jadis. Devant Espagne se tenait un homme bafoué, trahi, et qui ne laissera jamais plus sa dignité être jetée à terre et piétinée par quiconque : le royaume espagnol s'était joué de lui, et les blessures qu'il lui avait infligées ne cicatriseraient probablement jamais. La haine ne façonnait pas les hommes et les nations de la même façon : la colère et la rancune avaient permis à Pays-Bas non seulement d'apprendre de ses erreurs, mais de devenir plus fort, bien plus fort qu'il ne l'avait été par le passé, et Espagne refusait de le voir. Il ne voulait pas voir que devant lui, ce n'était plus la petite chose qu'il avait aidée, qu'il avait sauvée, et qu'il avait eu pendant trop longtemps à sa merci. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux et se rendre compte qu'il l'avait perdu, et qu'il avait permis au blond de croître, croître encore, là où lui commençait à tomber. Espagne ne voulait pas se résoudre à accepter que le blond ne lui appartenait plus. Le voir devant lui, avec ces yeux qui le toisaient d'en haut, si beau et si détestable, était pour lui une torture : ses entrailles brûlaient de bien d'autres émotions que simplement la rage d'avoir perdu un pays à ses ordres. Il avait perdu bien plus que cela. La rage qu'il ressentait se voyait à peine, pourtant, dans le petit sourire mesquin qu'il lança au hollandais qui lui faisait face et qui ne l'avait jamais regardé aussi froidement.

« Tu vas dire à tes petits matelots énervés que s'ils continuent à abîmer mes jolis bateaux, tu risque de le regretter... »

Le blond fit quelques pas jusqu'au bord du bateau, posant une main sur la rambarde en bois taillé, tenant sa pipe de l'autre, et il n'était pas difficile de remarquer qu'il semblait faire son possible pour ne pas l'écraser entre ses doigts.  
Son regard bleu acier se planta dans les iris vertes et flamboyantes de son vis-à-vis, et sa voix n'exprimait rien d'autre qu'un profond mépris.

« Tu n'es pas en position de me menacer. Regarde tes hommes. Ils savent qu'ils ne vont pas tenir le coup. Tu étais en supériorité numérique et pourtant... »

Le hollandais fait un signe en croissant de lune de la main qui retenait sa pipe, montrant le champ de bataille, comme pour humilier l'espagnol davantage et lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait plus affaire au petit blond impétueux qui se jetait la tête la première dans la bataille avec la rage de vaincre pour seule stratégie militaire.  
Provoquer Espagne lui apportait certainement un plaisir sadique, mais il ne souriait pas. Ces batailles ne lui avaient jamais fait ressentir la moindre satisfaction : les Provinces-Unies avaient passé des années au service de la couronne d'Espagne, des années de bons et loyaux services, dont elles n'avaient été remerciées que d'une piètre façon. Le cœur du hollandais n'était ni à la plaisanterie ni à la nostalgie. Sa voix était tranchante, sèche et autoritaire, et l'espagnol s'accrochait à la rampe de son propre bateau, enfonçant ses ongles dans le bois, le cœur menaçant de lui exploser la poitrine tant ses émotions lui dévoraient le corps et l'esprit. Le brun voulait de nouveau lui faire du mal. Lui faire payer son audace. Lui faire payer tout ce qu'il avait osé faire depuis qu'il avait eu cette stupide idée d'indépendance. Il fallait qu'il plante de nouveau son épée dans son corps, lentement, qu'il hurle, qu'il souffre, qu'il regrette, et qu'il lui revienne.

Il fallait qu'il lui revienne.

« Parce que tu crois que c'est déjà fini ?... »

L'espagnol ricanait presque, l'air assuré, et sa voix provoquait des bouffées de haine prodigieuses chez son adversaire : il pouvait le sentir, et il adorait ça. Tant mieux : qu'il le déteste.

C'était toujours mieux que rien.

« J'ai fait venir du renfort. Tu ne tiendras pas trois jours, Espagne. »

Séparés de seulement quelques petits mètres, la tension qui régnait entre les deux hommes leur faisait oublier qu'autour d'eux une bataille faisait rage, et le hollandais n'avait qu'une idée en tête, se retrouver à bord du même bateau pour pouvoir le tailler en pièces de ses propres mains. Personne d'autre n'avait le droit d'abîmer le navire sur lequel il se trouvait, et c'était lui-même qui lui ferait mordre la poussière.

Écraser son ego comme il avait écrasé le sien. Réduire en miettes cet homme à qui il avait tant fait confiance. Faire du mal à celui qu'il avait aimé. Et Espagne qui le regardait avec un air dédaigneux, toujours assis sur son piédestal d'or et de diamants, de puissance et de gloire : divinement beau et dangereux. Pays-Bas le hait comme il n'a jamais haï personne, et Espagne le sait. Le blond se retient de sauter de l'autre côté pour l'attaquer et faire disparaître ce petit air de son visage il ne pouvait pas se permettre maintenant de perdre les pédales et de péter les plombs. Pas cette fois. Cette fois, Espagne ne parviendrait pas à le manipuler comme avait si bien su le faire.

« Tu ne m'impressionnes pas, tu sais. Tu es tout au plus... vaguement distrayant. Passer derrière ton petit blocus sera un jeu d'enfant et je vais m'amuser à te voir lutter en vain et finir par... me supplier... de ne pas te faire de mal. »

Penché en avant, le sourire amusé, sa voix s'était faite chaude et légèrement provocante pour terminer sa petite moquerie, alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il avait commis des erreurs et qu'il serait très difficile de remonter la pente mais il n'avait certainement pas peur. L'éclair de rage qui traversa les yeux du hollandais le satisfaisait quoiqu'il en soit.

Adorable petit Pays-Bas. Il jouait les grands, mais à la moindre provocation, il ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher de perdre patience. Fougueux et sauvage, idiot et immature. Espagne fit un bond en arrière lorsque le hollandais débarqua brutalement sur le pont de son bateau, l'épée tirée de son fourreau, et l'air profondément mauvais sur son beau visage en colère.

« En garde, alors~. »

* * *

A suiiivre ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié, n'hésitez pas à critiquer/reviewer, je vous aime :3


End file.
